<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gimme! gimme! gimme! (a sweet victory in mario kart) by dutiesofcare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952478">gimme! gimme! gimme! (a sweet victory in mario kart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutiesofcare/pseuds/dutiesofcare'>dutiesofcare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Humor, Mario Kart, Modern world, Sibling Bonding, Twins, ish, star wars galaxy but put nintendo in the midst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutiesofcare/pseuds/dutiesofcare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Hm. Hello? Earth to crazy twins on the floor of my living room!” Han Solo yelled, shielding his giggling son's eyes with his hands from Leia and Luke playing videogames like beasts.</em><br/> <br/>Luke and Leia are playing Mario Kart and get a bit overly competitive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gimme! gimme! gimme! (a sweet victory in mario kart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnofthejedis/gifts">returnofthejedis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Aly, who gave me so many prompts last night and I ended up doing <em>this</em> instead.</p><p>I know you love the twins, and you love games, so you'll like this as well hehe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia spun around the foreign object, wrinkling her nose. Her shoulders weighed from Luke’s gaze upon her, but she couldn’t grant him back her glare, for she was too busy trying to find the hand coordination to properly wield <em> that thing  </em>in her hands — and here she thought that fully mastering her lightsaber had been a challenge!</p><p>“I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do with <em> this </em>, Luke.”</p><p>Luke eyed her suspiciously — sometimes, he couldn’t <em> believe  </em>his sister. </p><p>“It’s a <em> Wii  </em>controller, Leia, and you’re holding it wrong,” he scolded her, unmercifully yanking it from her hands to show her how to properly hold it.</p><p>She was hesitant to retrieve it; Leia Organa prided herself in being good at <em> everything </em>. That is, until it came to playing video games, apparently. </p><p>“A <em> wee  </em>controller? What is it supposed to do, help you go to the bathroom?”</p><p>Luke ignored her remark, for he knew her to be stalling. “<em> Wii </em> , not  <em> wee </em>, Leia. It’s a videogame—you’re holding it upside down now.”</p><p>Making a face, she turned it around. “Like this?”</p><p>He nodded. “Really, Leia, didn’t you buy this for your own <em> son </em>?”</p><p>“<em> No.  </em> Well—Ben came to me asking if he could have one, having Han follow him behind with those big sad puppy eyes. I can only say no to  <em> one  </em>set of puppy eyes at a time. They were conspiring against me!”</p><p>Chuckling, Luke shook his head.</p><p>“Otherwise you would have said no?”</p><p>“<em> Yes.  </em> Well—Ben did keep trying to fly a ship with the Force, so I figured if he could drive with  <em> this  </em> instead, I would be able to get five extra minutes of sleep in the morning without having to worry my six years old son might just cause a  <em> crash  </em>without even being inside a ship!”</p><p>“And is it working?”</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t believe,” she confessed, with a deep exhale. “Instead, I lose those five extra minutes of sleep in the morning to my husband and my son having yelling matches over who’s the best player.”</p><p>By then, Luke’s laughter was <em> too loud  </em>and malefic for her liking.</p><p>“And you never once thought to join them?”</p><p>“Of course <em> not </em>,” she scoffed at the controller in her hands. “I’ve got better things to do with my time.”</p><p>“Come on, Leia, you need to loosen up.”</p><p>“I have more entertaining ideas to loosen up…” she mumbled under her breath, only to have her brother make a horrific face at her innuendo. “<em> Anyway </em>—When you asked to come over, I thought you were just looking for some twin bonding time.”</p><p>“This <em> is  </em>twin bonding time, Leia,” he corrected her. “I do admit that I’ve been counting the hours to get a chance at this baby ever since Han told me you gave him the permission to buy himself one.”</p><p>Leia rolled her eyes. “I gave him the permission to buy <em> Ben  </em>one.”</p><p>“And who do you think gave Ben the <em> idea  </em>to want one?”</p><p>Leia sighed. “Why couldn’t they ask for a dog…”</p><p>Luke ignored her. “Come on, we’ll have fun.”</p><p>“Do I really have to play?”</p><p>“Yes — twin bonding time, remember?”</p><p>“I could just sit here, while you play.”</p><p>“Playing alone isn’t <em> fun </em>,” he argued.</p><p>“And you can’t wait until Han and Ben are back from the amusement park to play with them?”</p><p>“And <em> lose  </em> to them? No — I’d rather not have  <em> two  </em>Solos doing victory dances whenever they beat me.”</p><p>Leia, far too used to seeing those <em> atrocities  </em>with her eyes on her daily basis, agreed. “Fair.”</p><p>Luke rested his back against the couch, feet messily thrown above the coffee table. “So — We’re Mario Kart. It’s a racing game, quite simple, <em> even  </em>for you. All we do is drive a car and race towards the finish line.”</p><p>She let the controller fall to her lap. “Is this why this stupid thing is inside wheels?”</p><p>“Yes—It’s all about the gaming experience, Leia.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Luke. Racing ships sound much more interesting than that. Hey, why don’t we—”</p><p>Luke turned his head to stare at her with his brows high before she got to finish her sentence, “Can I send a flying shell on your way to get you down?”</p><p>Leia frowned her forehead, unsure of whatever he had meant with that. “I don’t think that’s viable, no.”</p><p>“Then we’re sticking to Mario Kart,” Luke stated, not giving her much of a choice. “C’mon, grab your wheel. You’ll have fun, I promise.”</p><p>Pouting with her lips, she agreed. “Alright. What do I have to do?”</p><p>Luke raised his own remote in the air, attracting her attention. “Here. Press your thumb to <em> 2  </em> and you’ll move forward. Press  <em> 1  </em> and you’ll move backward. Along the road, there will be several blocks with question marks on them; you have to drive right into them, to treat yourself with bombs and such, that you’ll use on the other players. Press  <em> B  </em>to release them.”</p><p>“Other players meaning <em> you </em>,” she inferred.</p><p>“Well, yes, but there are a total of twelve players in the game,” he clarified.</p><p>“Including you.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you want me to aim <em> bombs and such </em> at you,” her eyes were bigger than usual. </p><p>Once more, he nodded. “Yes. That’s the purpose of the game, Leia. So you’ll get the other players behind.”</p><p>Leia tilted her head. “You know, had you started with <em> that  </em>piece of information, I would have agreed to it much sooner.”</p><p>Inevitably, Luke spasmed with her hands. “Oh, yes. I tend to forget the <em> murdering  </em>tendencies you have towards me.”</p><p>“<em> And  </em>Han. Don’t go fooling yourself that just because I married him I don’t want to kill him all the time.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes. “Is there any man in your life that you <em> don’t  </em>want to kill?”</p><p>“My son. Have you seen him? He’s rather cute.”</p><p>“With all these good looking genes in the family, of course he is,” Luke commented, mostly referring to himself. Leia made a face when Luke winked at her.</p><p>“Enough Skywalker charm for the day.”</p><p>Snorting, Luke returned his eyes to the television. “Alright, get your controller. Use your directional pad to choose your character.”</p><p>Leia meticulously traveled along each row of characters. “There are so many, how am I supposed to pick just one?”</p><p>“Just get the one you relate to the most.”</p><p>“They’re <em> cartoons </em>, I don’t relate to any,” she rebuked, “Which one is the good guy?”</p><p>“Mario, the one with the red hat,” he pointed, “He’s the hero, although you might say he’s a psychopath, since he walks around jumping on the heads of others and killing all the creatures that stand against him.”</p><p>“And he’s the <em> hero </em> ?” she was perplexed, “I wonder what it is that the  <em> villain  </em>does.”</p><p>“They usually try to kill Mario,” he uttered, a slim smile across her face.</p><p>Leia huffed, “Is there a character that <em> doesn’t  </em>have murderous tendencies?”</p><p>“Well, you’re one to <em> talk </em>,” Luke commented, only to be silenced by her elbow on his ribs. “Well, there’s Princess Peach. She’s the damsel in distress who Mario has to save.”</p><p>She shook his head. “I’m not very fond of this gender role. Besides, does she know she’s going from one potential killer to another?”</p><p>“Word is that Princess Peach and Mario have a platonic relationship, so I don’t think she minds,” he shuddered, “You can also play with the infant version of the characters if you’d like.”</p><p>“Putting children behind the wheel? Isn’t it enough to restrain my <em> son  </em>from recklessly driving a ship? I think I’ll pass,” she nearly gasped at the thought. “Who’s this green wide-nosed one?”</p><p>“Ah, Yoshi,” he introduced, “Really nice fellow. He allows Mario to ride on his back, and in return, Mario smacks him in the head so he’ll stick his tongue out and eat Mario’s enemies.”</p><p>“Ah, the poor and oppressed one,” she sang melodically, “I’ll stick to this one.”</p><p>“Great,” he yelped, relieved that they were <em> almost  </em>done.</p><p>“Which one did you choose?”</p><p>“Rosalina,” he declared, “She’s a real badass. She’s pretty much the Queen of Stars.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Suits you just fine, then.”</p><p>Luke smirked with his eyes, “Are you saying I’m the king of the stars?”</p><p>“Well, you sure <em> act </em> like you,” she playfully accused.</p><p>“At least I’m not an actual <em> princess </em>,” he bantered back. “Okay, now you must choose your racing car or bike.”</p><p>She tightened his eyes at all the options. “I’ll just go with whichever one do you choose.”</p><p>“Can’t,” he mumbled firmly, “Our characters are from different categories. You get the small vehicles, whereas I get the big ones.”</p><p>Leia scoffed in disbelief. “Is this because I’m short?”</p><p>All things considered — he ignored her. “Just choose one randomly, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>She wetted her lips with her tongue. “Will this do?”</p><p>“Yes, terrific,” he gratefully pressed the button that led them to the final step. “Okay, we’ll start with the easy roads and work it up. Alright?”</p><p>She agreed, watching as he selected the Mushroom Cup and chose the second road, the screen diverging into a brown and green meadow. She peeked at him to be sure she was doing it right. “How do I drive again?”</p><p>“Just spin it around,” he quickly demonstrated. “You’re ready? It’s about to start. Three, two, one… Go!”</p><p>Leia pressed her thumb hard against the <em> 2  </em>button as he spoke, panicking the moment the race started. “Luke! It’s broken! My car won’t budge!”</p><p>In return, Luke immediately broke into laughter. “That’s because you’ve overworked your motor and it burned down, Leia. No, don’t remove your thumb, it’ll regenerate.”</p><p>She raised her chin in the air, “It’s speeding up…!”</p><p>“Very good,” he patronized her, glancing at her with the corner of his eyes as she clumsily swung the controller around, so brutally her kart was racing in a zigzag across the road. “Leia, Leia, steady your hands.”</p><p>“Hm?” she stretched her arms as far away from her torso as she could, slightly turning the remote around, “Like this?”</p><p>“Yes, but this isn’t a real racing car, Leia, you don’t have to be this rigid. Loosen up.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy, Luke!” she cried out loud, “Why am I suddenly losing speed? <em> Luke </em>!”</p><p>“You’re on the grass, get back to the main road.”</p><p>She did as she was told. </p><p>“Uhh, I just saw a bomb block. I’m getting it!”</p><p>And the moment she hit it, she was thrown into the air and Luke giggled loudly.</p><p>“Luke! Your game is broken!” she alleged, “I did exactly as you explained!”</p><p>Luke was laughing so hard that tears were starting to escape the corner of his eyes. “You walked right into a bomb, Leia. It was a trick, didn’t you notice that the question mark was hanging upside down?”</p><p>She cleared her throat, trying to get to the finish line before she fell victim to any other tricks. “That’s cheating. This game is dirty.”</p><p>“Because you have never tricked the Empire, have you now,” he remarked sarcastically. “Come on, you’re almost done with the lap.”</p><p>She managed to finish the lap without any other casualties. Then, she yelled, “Luke! Why are there cows!”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t there be cows?!” he hissed as Leia got stuck amidst the animals. “Just get around them.”</p><p>It took her a while, but she managed to get past them. “This block has a question mark the right way down. I’m hitting it,” she did it without much effort, “I got a missile with a face and arms. What does it do?”</p><p>“Press <em> B </em>,” he said and she obeyed, “You’re too far behind; the game’s trying to help you reach the other players.”</p><p>“Oh!” she exclaimed, “I went from 12th to 7th! Luke, I’m winning!”</p><p>Luke made a face, “I wouldn’t <em> exactly  </em>call it winning, but you’re getting there.”</p><p>She ignored her, “What place are you in?”</p><p>“First place, obviously.”</p><p>“Why is it obvious?” she questioned. “You were scared of losing to Han and Ben.”</p><p>“Because you’re awful at this, Leia.”</p><p>Leia scoffed, “You watch yourself, Luke Skywalker. I’m getting the hang of it. I’m about to <em> beat your ass </em>,” she gave her last words a prolonged pause between one another.</p><p>Smugly, he let his controller fall off his hands. “I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’ve just crossed the finish line. You lose, Leia.”</p><p>Feeling her blood filled with competitiveness, she bent her spine down, idealistically shifting to a position where she could race faster. Somehow, she managed to come in fourth. “Not bad for a starter. I shall have no mercy on you as I’ll crush you on the next road.”</p><p>With daring eyes, Luke searched for the next road. He settled on the Coconut Mall one. “Be ready for defeat, Leia.”</p><p>“I make your words mine,” she imposed, her voice borderline a threat. The counting down came to an ending and they set off. “See! I didn’t burn the engine this time!”</p><p>Luke rested his wrists on his thighs. “And yet, I’m still ahead of you.”</p><p>“I’m coming for you, Luke.”</p><p>Leia’s car flew over a water fountain, with the only purpose of hitting the item block. She only didn’t expect to slip on a banana the moment she landed back on the ground, getting all the other cars to pass her by and a devious smirk to spread across her brother’s lips. “No! <em> Luke </em>! I’m last again!”</p><p>His laugh was cruel and atrocious, “The poetry of this game is that it mimics life. Like reality, you’re winning and suddenly there’s a green shell on your way that sends you all the way to the back.”</p><p>“I don’t like this philosophy of life,” she grunted, falling with her body to the side as she abruptly took a curve she didn’t know was coming.</p><p>Unlike her, Luke remained peacefully still. “Of course you don’t. You’re usually the shell that aims right into bad people’s lives.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she whirred, diving into another block. “I got a blue flying shell. What does it do?”</p><p>Luke’s eyes widened, “<em> No,  </em>don’t you dare—”</p><p>With the only purpose of <em> pissing him off </em> , she released the item. At first, she couldn’t understand why nothing had happened, but soon the blue shell signed on Luke’s side of the screen and sent him flying in the air. Leia let out a wicked laugh, as her position descended from first to third place. “ <em> Ha ha! </em> See, Luke, this is life. You’re winning and suddenly there's a genius princess that sends a blue shell on your way.”</p><p>“Shut up,” he hissed, slowly returning to his previous racing pace. “Besides, you’re still in 5th, you don’t get a saying.”</p><p>She brought her feet to the edge of the couch as she sped up. “<em> Fourth </em>, you mean.”</p><p>Luke straightened up, for the game had then become <em> serious </em>. “I’m still ahead of you, Leia, you’re not going to win.”</p><p>“Aren’t I?” she provoked, “I’m just behind you, Luke.”</p><p>Using her screen for guidance, Luke adjusted his bike exactly in front of Leia’s car. Leia was starting to gain speed from the draft of wind when he threw a banana on her way, causing her to inevitably ride into it. Her kart slipped around several times, and it was right after thrown in the air by a parking car nearby, making the distance between them increase.</p><p>“<em> Luke </em>! I’m getting run over by a car!” she whined desperately.</p><p>With the main intention of showing himself off, he offered her his hand. “Give me it. I’ll finish it for you.”</p><p>“What?!” she snorted, “But then you’ll <em> lose </em>!”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, Leia,” he whiffed, “I’ve already finished.”</p><p>Her jaw fell open at his audacity. “Worry not, I can handle it, <em> thanks </em>,” she grunted ironically, successfully getting past the cars and taking one last curve towards the finish line. She made a weird sound with her throat when she noticed she had come in fifth and Luke, once again, in the first place.</p><p>“You’re cheating!” she accused annoyedly, fume pouring out of her pores as she stared at the overall ranking.</p><p>His body showed every sign of not giving a <em> damn </em> . “I did  <em> not  </em>cheat, I just adjusted myself to the reality of the game.”</p><p>It was her turn to roll her eyes. “Shut up and move to the next road. And I promise you, Luke, you’re going <em> down </em>.” </p><p>He tilted her head, choosing the DK Mountain road. “You keep saying that, Leia, and you keep letting <em> yourself </em> down.”</p><p>Leia leaned on her elbows with a straight face on. “I was still warming up. Now, the game is on.”</p><p>“The game is on, hm?” Luke pestered her, “You do realize that the race’s already begun and you forgot to accelerate, right?”</p><p>She became so nervous at the notion she almost dropped the controller to the floor but managed to press the speeding button even with the remote hanging inches from the ground. “Luke! You’re cheating—oh my stars, I’m flying! I don’t have control over my kart! Luke, help!”</p><p>Luke’s laughter only increased according to her growing panic. “Chill, Leia, you’ll get the control back once you land.”</p><p>She let out a relieved breath once she did. “I’ve got this, Luke. <em> Uh </em>, another missile!” she was enthusiastic like a young child, yowling when she returned to her character form. “Ha! Third place! See, Luke? I’ve got it all under control.”</p><p>Luke puffed, starting to sweat — but he wouldn’t <em> just  </em> admit it. “Yeah?! If I were you, I’d stop bragging and pay attention to where I’m  <em> headed </em>.”</p><p>“What do you mean—” her eyes suddenly enlarged, “I just drove off a cliff! Luke, I’m <em> dead </em>!”</p><p>“You’re not, see? You were brought back to the road.”</p><p>“I’m last again!” she was obnoxious, “I’d be better off dead!”</p><p>Accidentally – although she very much doubted it – Luke hit her with his knee. “Stop being so dramatic. I’m the dramatic one and I’m not <em> whining  </em>here. We’re still on the first lap, there’s still a chance.”</p><p>“Is there?” she groaned, right after hitting a block and getting yet <em> another  </em> missile. Her eyes sparkled, “ <em> There is </em>!”</p><p>That time, she ended up in fifth, just in time to finish the first lap. Alongside the next one, she got a total of three red shells, which she used precisely on the fourth, third, and second place players, respectively. Until she reached second place himself, standing right behind her brother. “My time is here, Luke.”</p><p>He bit his lower lip, “You’re going to jinx it, Leia.”</p><p>They were driving towards the same cliff that first drove her off when Leia’s mind illuminated like a lighting bump. With a diabolic smirk, she rode right into his kart instead of focusing on the turn she was ought to take. Her plan worked meticulously well since the impact led Luke off the road and sent Leia right around the curve. She giggled in evil joy.</p><p>“You fucking <em> Sith </em>,” Luke breathlessly cussed.</p><p>“Language,” she scolded.</p><p>Luke glued his eyes to the screen, still able to see her character a few miles ahead. He was starting to cross the bridge when he was lucky enough to get a red shell and didn’t wait a single second to throw it at her. Leia was hit when she was about to cross the line, granting him the way to beat her to it.</p><p>“Yes!” he screamed in happiness, jumping onto his feet and raising his arms high. When he looked her way, Luke couldn’t help but howl at Leia’s blank expression, for she was still in denial about what just happened. </p><p>“This game… is maddening!” she blurted out, lips remaining half open and ears hurting from the sound of Luke’s unending laugh. “I don’t want to play anymore.”</p><p>It was still a matter of several moments before Luke managed to control herself. When he did, he was crying and out of breath. “Come on, there’s just one road left.”</p><p>She shook her head repeatedly. “Nope. I’m <em> done  </em>with this humiliation.”</p><p>He spun his body around until he was facing her again, sitting on the couch again. “Here’s the deal. Our last road will be Rainbow Road; it’s the hardest of them all. Whoever gets the better ranking, wins.”</p><p>Leia seemed to consider it for a while. “If you win, what will you get?”</p><p>Luke raised his left eyebrow, thinking. “You’ll buy one of these for me.”</p><p>“How about permission to just come here during my work hours to delight yourself with my <em> son’s  </em> video game?” she prompted and he gave her a look. “Fine, you’ll have your stupid video game. But if  <em> I </em>  win, you’re going to come over to be ‘Cool Uncle Luke’ whenever Ben asks for you,” she made quotation marks in the air, as she clearly didn’t agree with her son’s idealization of her  <em> stupid  </em>brother.</p><p>His lower lip fell down, forming an <em> o  </em> with the upper one. “That’s  <em> unfair </em> , Leia. I’m getting a  <em> one-time-only  </em> deal and you expect me to come over whenever you want to…  <em> procreate  </em>with your husband?”</p><p>“<em> Procreate,  </em>what are you, a prude?” she belittled. “It’s not like you’re not going to appreciate your brand new video game for the rest of your life. That’s the deal. Are you in or out?”</p><p>“<em> Fine </em>¸ I’m in,” he snapped, resting back against the couch, facing forward. “Only because you’re going to lose.”</p><p>She adjusted the controller on her hands. “Bring it, Luke.”</p><p>The race soon started. Leia squinted at every curve, throwing her body alongside the swing of the remote, inevitably falling onto her brother and getting cursed at until she swung the opposite way. They would both occasionally fall off the road, but Leia still kept at a solid fifth, whilst Luke switched among the sixth and seventh place.</p><p>Until they reached the final lap, the closing line narrowing in and his position still behind his sister’s — Luke couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing as his sister was so concentrated on the game, he grabbed the opportunity to snatch the controller from her hands, bringing it high in the air because he knew she wouldn’t be able to reach it, while still driving with his right arm.</p><p>“Luke!” she squealed, desperately trying to get the remote back, but he was body blocking her. By then, she’d already fallen to eighth. “This isn’t fair! You’re cheating! Give it back!”</p><p>“Nope!” he exclaimed, freeing himself from her attacks by standing up. He held her wheel so high that, unless she suddenly grew two feet high, she would never be able to retrieve it. “I’m going to win! Go grab your wallet, Leia!”</p><p>Desperately, Leia stood above the couch, not waiting a single millisecond to jump on him. All he did was to stumble on his own feet and bent down a little, but carried on playing, without much effort. “I’m going to win!”</p><p>“Gimme, Luke!” she screamed, giving several little leaps to try to get his arm down, unsuccessfully. She struggled to pull his sleeve down, but his muscles were rigid and wouldn’t budge. As a last resource, Leia started wrestling him to get his own controller, until they both ended up on the floor.</p><p>Still, Luke didn’t stop playing, twisting his neck in a weird angle to grant his eyes a view of the screen. “I see the finish line!”</p><p>As brother and sister were wrestling on the floor, the front door to Leia’s penthouse opened, followed by small steps running inside and a thick voice announcing, “<em> Honey, we’re home!” </em></p><p>Unfortunately — the twins were too busy fighting to their <em> deaths  </em>to hear the Solo men coming in.</p><p>Han walked in towards the living room, hand in hand with Ben, who was just as eager to come home knowing that his <em> Cool Uncle Luke  </em> would be waiting for him. However, Han Solo had no expectation whatsoever of coming home to find his wife and his brother-in-law fighting like  <em> children.  </em> Desperately, he pulled Ben to himself and shielded his eyes from such a  <em> brute  </em>scene happening in front of them.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck  </em> is happening here?” he yelled, although he mouthed the cuss word — after all, there was still an actual  <em> child  </em>in the room.</p><p>Leia once again attacked Luke, getting him by surprise – he assumed she had already given up. In order not to let the controller fall from his hands, he was obliged to press his palms flatly and hardly to it.</p><p>And the screen suddenly turned black and the music faded away, leaving Luke bewildered. “What…? What just happened? I was winning! I was about to cross the finish line! I was about to beat your ass! <em> Leia </em>!”</p><p>In attempts to catch her breath, she dropped to the floor on her back, arms widely spread. “You turned it off, Luke.”</p><p>He mimicked her movements, landing right next to her. “I turned what—I can do that?!”</p><p>She stared at him with narrow eyes. Knowing how to turn off the video game was about the <em> one  </em>thing she was familiar with, considering the number of times she had had to yank the controller from her husband and her son’s hands and shut their fun down.</p><p>“Yes, you can. And you did. You lost, Luke.”</p><p>“But I was about to cross the line!” he argued, disbelieved.</p><p>“Were you, now?” she provoked, “I didn’t see it.”</p><p>“<em> Leia </em>!” he cried her name, “That’s not fair!”</p><p>She raised her head from the ground. “Neither was you getting the controller from me!” </p><p>“I was just doing whatever I had to do to win!” he justified, “You never said it wasn’t allowed to yank the wheels away from the other players!”</p><p>“Hm. <em> Hello?  </em> Earth to  <em> crazy twins  </em>on the floor of my living room!”</p><p>At last, both Luke and Leia seemed to acknowledge Han and Ben’s presence there. Ben was giggling, although his father kept his hands over his eyes, while Han looked as baffled as that one day Leia told him Luke was her biological brother.</p><p>“Honey, you’re home,” Leia used her sweet voice, raising herself to a sitting position and opening her arms to welcome her son with a hug. </p><p>Upon sensing the gesture, Ben struggled away from his father’s hold and ran towards them, tripping over his mother to fall on Cool Uncle Luke’s lap and give him a tight hug.</p><p>Leia met the scene with utmost disdain. “Why do I even bother.”</p><p>“Um, <em> hello </em>,” Han tried to make himself heard for the third time. “Do I even want to know what was happening here?”</p><p>Luke and Leia exchanged a look — he probably didn’t.</p><p>“Uncle Luke, were you playing Mario Kart with mommy?” Ben sweetly asked upon seeing the controllers on the floor.</p><p>“I was, Ben,” Luke agreed, ruffling the child’s hair. “She is a very <em> bad  </em>loser. She got so upset that she lost that she tackled me. Can you believe it?”</p><p>As Ben started to giggle, Leia gasped, “I absolutely am <em> not </em> !  <em> He’s  </em>the sore loser here.”</p><p>Laughing and leaning on his uncle, Ben pointed his finger at his mother. “Bad mummy!”</p><p>Han grabbed both controllers from the floor and gave the twins a dirty look. “I can’t believe you were physically wrestling over a game. What kind of beast raised you?”</p><p>“Vader.”</p><p>“Vader.”</p><p>The twins said it at the same time, and Han couldn’t possibly believe them.</p><p>“That’s it, no more video games for <em> any  </em>Force users in this house,” Han determined, “Don’t want to accidentally set off a sith lord in my own home.”</p><p>Of course, little Ben didn’t help in the <em> slightest </em>. “Uncle Luke, will you play with me? We can beat mommy together!”</p><p>Shooting Han a devious sideway gaze, Luke agreed. “When it comes to beating your mommy, I’m always down.”</p><p>Leia huffed in disbelief. “Guess I have no choice but to defeat both little boys here.”</p><p>Ben loudly laughed, rushing up to his feet to yank the controllers from his father’s hand and find the third one.</p><p>Upon seeing the scene unfold, Han smacked himself in the head, thinking — what the <em> hell  </em>did he have in mind when he decided to get a videogame and let three Force users near it?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you laughed reading this, leave me a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>